Bellatrix's Bravery
by VampireBond
Summary: ONE-SHOT ONLY! Bellatrix wishes to become more than she is, stronger in mind and body. Her chance comes along when her father and siblings are attacked by a monstrous bear. Rated T for blood!


**_I DO NOT own Ginga Densetsu Orion! All rights belong to Yoshihiro Takehashi!_**

Bellatrix frowned as she glanced at her brothers, thinking about their personalities. Sirius was much like his father in every single way – personality, mind, looks, and soul. Orion had a very foul mouth and was very rude, but he too had a strong sense of bravery to him. Rigel was very much like his red-furred brother, with only his fur a different color.

But what was Bellatrix like? Whiny, timid, and weak-willed. She was always the one getting picked on by her brothers – her own siblings – and she was more-or-less too helpless to do anything about it. "Damn," she muttered hopelessly. "What I would give to be brave, just for once in my life."

Just as Bellatrix was about to walk away from the scene before her, she felt the ground shake beneath her. She was sure it wasn't an earthquake; it wasn't nearly as powerful. Then, a loud roar shook her to the core as she looked up just in time to see a monstrous bear charge towards her and her siblings!

Bella, being the weak-willed puppy that she was, raced towards her brothers, calling out, "Bear! There's a bear!"

Orion was the first to respond with a mouthful of glistening fangs and a furious yell as he leaped towards the bear, only to be easily swiped away.

Rigel had decided to latch onto one of the bear's ears, tugging on it until it finally ripped right off of the bear's head. The bear howled in agony and, with a mighty swing of its head, threw her brother off of it.

Sirius growled and launched himself as full speed towards the bear, leaped high into the air, and began spinning around, crying out, "Zetsu Tenrou Battouga!" However, the bear was only minorly injured on the shoulder and Sirius, who had collided with the ground, was too exhausted to do anything as the bear lunged for her brother.

Bellatrix, suddenly and for the first time in her life, felt a dark rage burn inside of her. She was no longer cowering in fear and submission at the sight of the bear, but was now baring her fangs in anger. How dare this bastard have hurt her brothers? She would no longer be the weak-willed puppy she had been ever since she was born. She would finally stand up for her brothers and show them what a true Ohu warrior was! She would make the bear pay for hurting them!

Bellatrix howled with rage and, just as her brother Sirius had, raced towards the bear, leaped into the air, and began to spin around, crying out, "Zetsu Tenrou Battouga!" However, unlike Sirius' strike, her blow had caught the bear in the back of the neck. The monster roared with agony, but Bellatrix was far from being done as she had managed to spin around while holding onto the bear's neck, unleashing an attack passed down from her uncle – Neck The Killing!

It was only after the thirteenth spin that Bella had finally let go and landed on her paws, glancing back up at the bear and growling, "Damned bastard." Relief and joy had flooded her eyes as the bear had finally collapsed to the ground and let out one last loud roar of agony – it's death cry. Finally, after a few second, the bear had closed its eyes and ceased its breathing, signifying death.

"Bellatrix?" Orion, Sirius, and Rigel asked, gaping at their sister with awe. "Did you really just do that?"

"Yes," Bella answered with an unusual sense of pride to her usually submissive voice. "I believe I did."

"That was . . . AMAZING!" Rigel called out with joy.

Orion yelled with ecstasy as he couldn't help but smile. "You destroyed that mother fucker's ass!"

"I'm proud of you, little sis," Sirius said as he licked Bella on the forehead.

"Hey," Orion shouted with joy, "why don't we show Mom and Dad? I'm sure they'd love to see just how courageous of a true Ohu warrior you can be!"

"Yeah!" Rigel added. "And, after what you've done to save us, it's only fair that Orion and I shouldn't tease you anymore."

"Thank you," Bellatrix said with a smile as all four of them ran to tell their parents the wonderful news.

 ** _How was it? Good? Please read & review. _**


End file.
